The present invention relates generally to bookrests and similar reading material support mechanisms and more particularly to such a mechanism which is adaptable to a wide variety of sizes of reading material as well as a wide variety of environmental attachments.
Reading material supports are of course well known and include lecterns, music stands and similar arrangements. Several specific purpose devices for supporting a book relative to a chair have also been devised but have always suffered the drawback of limited versatility, that is, they may be attached to only a very restricted class of chairs. These known bookrests also suffer from the defect of having a very limited range of adjustability within their particular environment. Such special purpose bookrests have therefore met with little commercial success.